The minor niners
by xxcookieheadxx
Summary: Maya, Tori, Tristian, and Zig never knew each other. They wouldn't have anything in common, except the fact that they have dark, dark secrets and that their crazy english teacher urges them to write to their thought and secrets on journals.


_"You expect us to tell all our secrets to you?''_

_"Well, yes, actually…''_

_"And this is for a grade?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"But why us four?"_

_"Because you kids are the most unique and secretive ones in this grade,"_

Author's note- Hey! This is a story about the new niners of Degrassi! Eeeek! I can't wait. Give this a chance please :] If you review, I'll buy you a cupcake.

….

Nellie Shaw, was maybe the most craziest teacher of all in Degrassi. She taught her students differently then most. Nellie Shaw was the english teacher for the freshmen. She always got her students all hyped up for next year, and she loved seeing them grow. Nellie was different, she cared for her students and loved doing crazy assessments.

Today as Maya Matlin, Zig Novak, Tori Santamaria, and Tristian Milligan entered her room, they all guessed they were in trouble.

_"Shit, what did I do?"_ Zig muttered to himself.

_"Did she find out?" _Tristian asked himself_._

_"What did I do in english class today…." _Tori said in her mind.

_"Oh, please don't let me be in trouble!" _Maya pleaded_._

_Nellie told the 4 to sit down and they did._

Maya sat near the windows.

Tori sat smack down in the center.

Zig sat in the back of the room.

And Tristian took a seat near the door.

"Now, kids, you guys aren't in trouble, I just need to tell you guys, that you people are now in a secret and special group assignment," Nellie told the nervous niners.

_"She makes it sound like its a good thing," Tristian told himself._

_"Great, extra work…" Zig told himself._

_"At least we're not in trouble…" Tori told herself._

_"Is this what we get for being to talkative in class?" Maya asked herself._

"Aren't you guys gonna ask what the assessment is?" Nellie asked the students.

Tristian raised his hand.

"What is it Mr. Milligan?" Nellie asked him.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Tristian asked.

"No," Nellie replied.

"Why not?" Tristian asked her.

"A teacher doesn't need any reasons!" Nellie replied.

"Fine, but don't complain when you have a wet carpet," Tristian said.

"Okay enough with the talk! Mrs. Shaw can you just tell us what the freaking assignment is?" Tori asked the teacher.

"Finally, the question I wanted! The project you four will be doing is this," Nellie said handing out journals to the freshmen.

Maya got a green one.

Tristian got a blue one.

Tori got a red one.

And Zig got a purple one.

"Wait, I want purple!" Tristian complained.

"Here dude, just to stop your whiny complaints!" Zig groaned walking towards Tristian's desk and handing him the purple journal, then he grabbed the blue one and quickly returned to his seat.

''You all will be writing everything about yourselves!" Nellie exclaimed.

"Each day I will tell you guys a topic you should write about, like our family or a random fact about you," Nellie added.

"And you have to be honest on what you write, even if it means **telling your deepest darkest secrets**," Nellie said.

"What? You expect us to tell all our secrets to you?" Tori asked.

"Well yes, actually…" Nellie answered.

"And is this for a grade?" Maya asked.

"Yes," Nellie lied.

"But why us four?" Zig asked.

"Because you kids are the most unique and secretive ones from the entire grade," Nellie answered.

The four kids were silent for a while but decided to give it a chance.

"Okay, you guys! Is it alright if you guys start writing in your journals today?" Nellie asked the freshmen.

The four nodded their heads.

"Okay, the topic is to just tell me about your family!" Nellie said.

The kids didn't reply, they opened their journals and began to write.

**Tori's journal**

_When you see my family picture, this is what you'll see,_

_A mom, and a dad, and a daughter, [thats me!]_

_Enough with the rhyming, I can never go forever doing that…_

_Let's get to my family._

_My Dad's name is Taeden, and my Mom's name is Lori._

_They're out saving the world._

_Well just a country a time, anyways._

_My mom is a teacher, she teaches the needy kids,_

_while my dad, well he builds houses for the needy._

_You'd think they'd be the most awesomest parents ever,_

_but they're not._

_I'm always alone at home,_

_and I know they're doing their jobs,_

_but seriously,_

_I don't remember getting a letter or a call asking if I was okay or anything._

_My aunt lives with me._

_She takes feeds me, and takes care of me._

_I actually wish she was my parent,_

_not Lori and Taeden._

_And I know it sounds a bit rude,_

_but its true…_

_Well I don't know what else to say…_

_I guess this will do…_

**Tristian's journal**

_I have a Dad and a brother._

_My Dad, Drake Milligan is a doctor._

_My brother, is Owen Milligan._

_My mom? She died 3 years after I was born._

_There's not much to say about my dad, he's quiet and really smart._

_Owen, well he and I get along very well._

_Though we have nothing in common,_

_he has at least hooked up with 5 girls a month,_

_while I'm on my very first crush._

_My Dad doesn't talk much, but Owen told me that he always joked around when Mom was alive._

_Sometimes I really miss her._

_My mom._

_I didn't know much about her, except her bright blue eyes._

_I sometimes visit her at the cemetery._

_sometimes, I talk to her…_

_She doesn't reply,_

_I know she's up there, in Heaven with God._

_And yep…_

_Thats my uber special family._

**Zig's journal**

_My parents are divorced._

_I stay with my mom, Jenny._

_Jenny is loving and kind, but she can't always take care of my siblings and I, sometimes we have to stay with our Dad, Mike._

_It isn't much fun when my siblings and I are with him._

_He's always drinking and getting mad._

_But enough with him,_

_let me introduce you to my siblings._

_There's Aria my 11 year old sister._

_She's actually really mature for her age, and love cooking, she actually does the cooking in our house.._

_Don't worry, we have our older brother watch her, in case she sets the food on fire._

_My older brother, he's Sage, he is suppose to be a senior if he went to school… He mostly drives and gets things we need._

_Then theres Faye, she's 16 years old, and we can talk to her about everything._

_Then theres Thomas, he's only 7, and all he loves doing is watching the animal geographic channel._

_And then theres me of course._

_And there was one thing I forgot to mention…_

_My siblings and I are all adopted…_

**Maya's journal**

_My family eh?_

_Well theres my Dad, Sam._

_My mom, Serena._

_My sister, Katie, [you know her, she was once your class pet]_

_then theres me._

_Sam is a cop._

_My mom is a chef._

_and my sister and I are currently living._

_My parents don't have a lot of things in common except for one thing;_

_They want me to play soccer._

_It's not like I have anything against soccer._

_I'm pretty good at it, actually._

_The thing is, I don't wanna be like my sister._

_The soccer player, the president of the school, the one with the softer hair._

_But I know my parents are trying to get me as their mini Katie._

_And I'm tired of it!_

_I know my family means well._

_But honestly?_

_I think if I was doing my own thing…_

… _My parents probably wouldn't be proud to have me as their daughter…._

The bell had ringed. It was time to flee. But before they left Nellie made them give each other phone numbers and emails. It's like she expected them to be best friends or something. Soon Maya, Tristian, Zig and Tori walked out and went their own direction.

Maya went north, to catch her late bus.

Zig headed east, to grab his skateboard and skate home.

Tori went south and got on her aunt's car.

And Tristian headed west, entering the restroom.

…

**Author's note-Well how was it? Also I want you guys to pick the name of the girl Tristian likes, trust me she will be important.**

**Review and I'll love ya forever!**


End file.
